Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: Episode 110
The Three Worlds That Will Be Destroyed! Ultimate Rampage - Numbers 96!! is the 110th episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Saga , first airing in Japan on June 30, 2013. Summary rampaging through Number 96.]] Within the red Sphere Field, Number 96 is rampaging with Power of Chaos in his body and trying to abolish him from existence. But with the thought of defeating Astral, Number 96 powers up with Chaos even if his body will be torn apart and thinking of making Astral power his. When he finally upgraded, the red Sphere Field turns into green coloration and he says he have finally surpassed Astral claiming himself a god. .]] Meanwhile inside the Emperor's Key, Astral thinks about the Legendary Numbers of the Seven Ruins and the legend left behind in those ruins are stories from when Seven Barian Emperors were humans and one of those ruins showed him Reginald and Rio among the legends in the labyrinth at the bottom of ocean. Suddenly, Astral felt a shock which was Number 96 attacking Astral World. . ]] At the Barian World, Vector witness numerous large energy ball attacking his world. Don Thousand tells Vector that Number 96 has started to move which is attacking Astral World and aftermath will cause this world as well. Don requests for Vector to search for him immediately. Number 96 keeps attacking this time with intention to destroy everything. On earth, Astral tells Yuma Tsukumo that there is something going on in Astral World and abnormal phenomenon is occurring all over the world. Astral thinks it might be Number 96. Meanwhile at hospital, Rio utters that a massive darkness will put Yuma ....While walking to check up on Rio, Yuma says that she might help them figure out who is cause to this phenomenon occurring in Astral World and Human World. Yuma also goes on saying that he is worried about Shark since he was acting weird after returning from ruin at bottom of ocean. Astral replies that Shark may have a serious talk with you one of these days - if he have not told you himself there is nothing for me to say right now. Just then, Shark came with his bike and asks if his OK which confused Yuma. As they were talking, a dark cloud hole appears in sky which then they were pulled by Number 96 to his location. Number 96 then forced Yuma and Astral into a Sphere Field that barrages them with lightning. As the duel goes on, Number 96 manages to summon Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm, before using the field spell Chaos Field to steal Yuma's Number 69: Heraldry Crest and Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon, and transform them into Chaos Number 69: Heraldry Chaos Crest and Chaos Number 92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon. Number 96 then uses the ability of Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon, which prevents Yuma from activating card effects of cards on the field until the End Phase, making Yuma unable to avoid Number 96's attacks. Featured cards Category:ZEXAL Episodes